Future Teen Titans
by RS2004
Summary: A new group of Titans step up-A new Robin, Nightstar, GC, Sheik and Lightfire! Can they handle it?


BTW here are the real names for each titan, age and abilities. Robin-Leslie, 16, gadgets and fighting skills Lightfire-Caleb, 15, starbolts, super strength, and can fly Nightstar-Mar'I, 15, same as above GC-Jeremy, 14, can turn into gold ooze, is telekinetic. Sheik-Lindsay, 14, can fly, teleport and know fighting skills  
  
Episode 1: Meet The HIVE! (Part 1)  
  
The five teens were opening the door of Titans Towers. Today was the day the all-new Teen Titans started out! Today would be a peaceful day, or they thought. They quickly went to each of their rooms and unpacked their stuff. Robin had been the one who got us all here. As soon as they were done unpacking, they met in the main room. "Hey, GC! You wanna play gamestation?" Robin asked "Please, just call us by our real names!" Lightfire said. "Fine! Jeremy would you like to play gamestation?" she asked again. "Sure, why not?" He replied. "Hey, Mar'I, Caleb, let's go train!! You can never have too much practice!" Sheik said. "Yeah, good idea, Lindsay! And just call me Marie, it's easier!" Mar'I (Marie) replied. They all went of to do there own things.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I'm Darkfire, I have starbolts and can fly! I also have strength and fighting techniques!" a boy said. "And, I'm Ella! I'm telekinetic, have super-hearing and have techniques of fighting." A girl said. "And last, I'm Sonic-Boom! I can generate booming sounds and also have good fighting techniques!" Another boy said. "Good, your job is...a new group of teen titans has showed up, your job is to take them down!" A man said. "Yes sir! We'll do our best!" the three said.  
  
Back at Titans Towers...  
  
Marie, Caleb and Lindsay were training. They were battling robots. Lindsay was dodging and attacking them using dance-moves, Caleb was using his starbolts while flying and Nightstar was also using starbolts and flight! As they were training 2 of 3 people came. "Hey, Teen Losers! What's up? You!" Darkfire said as he shot a black starbolt at them. They went flying. "Hey, who are you?" Lindsay asked. "We are the HIVE, The titans worst enemy!" Ella answered as she splashed water on top of them. Caleb stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Darkfire. "C...C... Carlo?" He said. "Brother?" Darkfire said. "I can't believe my own brother would attack me, my home and my friends!" He yelled and threw a starbolt at him. "Fools, we cannot be beaten! We are trained fighters, your other friends are being take down as we speak!" Ella said.  
  
With Leslie and Jeremy...  
"Hello! How are you? Well, if your good, you won't be now!" Sonic Boom said. "Who are you? What re you doing in our tower?" Jeremy asked and turned liquid. "Well, I'd say... I'M TAKIND DOWN THE "ALL-NEW" TEEN TITANS!!" He then shot a sonic boom at them. "AHHHH" Leslie yelled. GC was unaffected because he was liquid. "Ha! I was unaffected!" he said and threw Sonic Boom across the room, telekinetically. "Well, how about this!" He said and shot the most powerful sonic boom he could do. "AHHHH" Both GC and Robin yelled and got shot out of the tower. As soon as that happened, Marie, Caleb and Lindsay got shot out of the tower. "Wow, there pretty powerful!" Jeremy said. "This...is...horrible." Caleb said glumly. "I know, we were defeated our first day." Lindsay said sadly. "No, my brother, Carlo, he's with the HIVE, he takes the name of "Darkfire". He's turned evil." Caleb said. "That is horrible, Caleb! And we've got to defeat them somehow." Marie said. "That's it! We beat them at their own game!" Leslie said. "How? We could not beat them." Marie said. "OK, Marie, Caleb your tameranian, go after Darkfire! Jeremy, you can't hear sonic booms when you're liquid, you go after Sonic-Boom! Lindsay and I will go after Ella! If were quiet, we can startle her! We can still beat them!!!" Leslie said. "Leslie's right! We are the Teen Titans and NO ONE can defeat us!" Jeremy yelled. So they went back to Titans Towers, to go after them, one by one!  
  
That's part one!!! Sorry, it's a little short, but the next one will definitely be longer!!! 


End file.
